1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to visual emergency signal devices and more particularly to such devices featuring sequentially flashing high intensity lamps radiating as a multiple color attraction.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, emergency vehicles and personnel responding to emergency situations find it difficult to locate the actual scene of the emergency. Further, there is often no means available at an emergency site to ward off unwary passersby from falling prey to possible dangers existing at the emergency site.
Generally, geographic markings or other graphic representations for identifying an emergency site, are seldom lighted or are not easily visible. As a result, emergency personnel or vehicles can easily miss a geographic marking of a building from the street. Should the emergency arise in a desolate location, such marking may be entirely missing and emergency personnel may have further difficulties in locating the site of the emergency.
With the advancement of our society, the ability to respond to emergency situations has improved. Systems have been set up for improving response times to emergencies so that emergency personnel such as paramedics, the police, and the fire department can quickly respond to the particular emergency. In particular, with the recent widespread use of the 9-1-1 emergency telephone system, emergency personnel are provided the capability to quickly respond to an emergency. Moreover, medical technology has advanced so that harm to human health from various traumas can be minimized and lives can now be saved in situations where it was unlikely to do so before.
Life and death, however, is often measured during those crucial moments when emergency personnel are searching for the actual location of the emergency. Of course, once the first emergency vehicle is parked at the location, it serves as a beacon for those following by using some type of rotating light radiating brilliant flashes of multiple colors. Also, the emergency vehicle serves as a warning to passersby to proceed cautiously. Nevertheless, prior to the emergency personnel reaching the site of the emergency, there is often no means to direct personnel to the site of the emergency or to provide a warning of the emergency. Should the personnel responding to the emergency be sufficiently delayed, personal property or human life can be lost regardless of the advances made in medicine and emergency response systems.
Hence, there remains a need for a visual signal device that will operate to not only aid emergency personnel to locate the emergency site, but to provide a warning of the emergency condition. Further, due to the fact that emergencies can occur in the home, at work or on vacation, there is a need for an emergency signal device that is portable, so that help can be summoned wherever it is needed. Moreover, it is desirable that the signal device be available at a reasonable cost and operate to unequivocally signal an emergency condition so that lives and property may be protected. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.